eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 867 (25 May 1993)
Synopsis Nigel’s birthday kicked off when Dot gave him a rousing rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’. She bought him a really vibrant tie and, although she was concerned, he assured her that he loved it. He set off to visit his other friends around the Square, but no-one seemed to have remembered his special day. He joined Phil and Grant for breakfast in the café. They asked if he was having a party, but he confessed he didn't want to impose on Dot. As Grant left the café, he bumped into Dot and let slip that Nigel would like a party. Excited at the thought, Dot dashed into the café to assure Nigel that he was going to have a party and that she was organising everything. Nigel feared that this would not be quite the party he'd hoped for. Nigel slipped over to the Vic to drown his sorrows. He downed drink after drink, bemoaning his luck with women. He told Sharon that women always call him ‘sweet’, and that ‘sweet’ rarely gets the girl. It only got worse when he discovered that he was going to be stuck at Dot's the one night the Vic was going to be full of lovely ladies at a hen party. The party was hardly going with a swing when Phil and Grant arrived. Only Dot seemed to be enjoying herself as the guests played pass the parcel. Nigel mouthed ‘help’, and the boys hatched a plan. They nipped into the kitchen where they concocted a highly alcoholic punch. Assuring Dot there was only a tiny spot of alcohol in it, they poured the drinks down her, before heading back to the Vic to fetch the women! Nigel couldn't believe his luck. Not only did he have the party he hoped for, but he met a dream of a woman, called Debbie. Everything was going swimmingly, and after having a dance, Nigel confessed he’d love to see her again. They shared a kiss on the stairs and it seemed to be turning into the perfect birthday, until Nigel popped into the kitchen to refill her glass. Sadly, Nigel returned to discover that Debbie had done a runner, leaving him sitting, all alone, on the stairs. Credits Main cast *Tommy Eytle as Jules *June Brown as Dot Cotton *Steven Woodcock as Clyde *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Ross Kemp as Grant *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Susan Tully as Michelle *Nicole Arumugam as Shelley *Steve McFadden as Phil *Ian Reddington as Richard *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Guest cast *Sian Martin as Gidea *Rachel Hiew as Sylvia *Jane Slaughter as Tracey Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *25 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and downstairs hallway *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *The Meal Machine - Office Notes *First appearance of Nicola Duffett as Debbie Tyler. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Gita gives Ian some advice, and Grant and Phil rescue Nigel from his birthday blues. Jules makes a confession to Dot, and Michelle is suspicious of a new and blossoming friendship. Category:Episode Category:1993 Episodes